This Might Make Things Awkward
by Wolf-007
Summary: Barton/Coulson/Ward. M/M/M pairing. Barton and Coulson jump Ward.


******Characters: Barton, Coulson and Ward  
Pairings: Barton/Coulson/Ward  
Rating:** **R.**  
**Warnings: ****Unbeta'd and unedited. Threesome action. Possibly OOC?**  
a/n: **Yeah. This… I don't really have words for this. I don't. All I have to say is the worst thing was that while writing this instead of picturing Brett Dalton as Ward I was picturing a 6'1" 32 year old black man from Canada. God, I am so excited for Tuesday night! (Those last two are related and not as random as they might seem.)**

******Cross-posted to LJ and AO3.**

Ward is starting sweat through his suit as he follows Coulson from their stolen car to the front of their safe house which is tucked away in the middle of the Columbian jungle. As he looks at the safe house, Ward hopes that the interior of the ramshackle house is more protected than the exterior would suggest. He really doesn't want to contract malaria.

The house isn't air conditioned, but the windows with efficient screens are propped open. Several fans spin lazily rotating the air, but not cooling it much. Coulson sets his briefcase next to a black case that looks suspiciously like a sniper rifle case. Ward drops his duffle bag on the floor next to both cases. Coulson loosens his tie before bending to look through refrigerator in the small kitchen area. Ward looks around for the owner of the rifle, but stops when he hears the shower running.

Coulson doesn't say anything about the shower or indicate that he knows who is in it. He merely slides a Gatorade bottle to Ward. Ward picks it up and drinks about half of it. He leans back against the closest wall and closes his eyes. He's tired and hot and really just wants to be done with this mission.

The shower shuts off. Ward opens his eyes in time to see Barton step through the doorway to the bathroom. Barton is wearing a wife beater and loose longue pants. His hair damp from the shower or the mugginess of the jungle, and has grown long enough to curl at the base of his skull. He grins at both of them. Ward isn't as shocked as he thinks he should be because it just makes sense. He knows that Barton was an agent long before he became an Avenger so for him to have Level 7 clearance isn't much of stretch.

"I thought you were going to be alone boss," Barton drawls. He's looking at Ward with a predatory expression while speaking to Coulson.

"You knew that I was going to have Ward with me." Coulson corrects.

"Sure. Where's the rest of the team?"

"Not invited." Coulson answers bluntly. "This called for black ops training and a Level 7 clearance. It was strictly need-to-know. That you also knew."

Barton doesn't say anything else as he saunters across the room to where Coulson is standing. He fists Coulson's jacket before pulling him in for a quick, filthy kiss. It looks so familiar for them that Ward has to look away. Seduction is one thing, but intimacy is another. Barton pulls back and looks over at Ward. Then, he leans in and whispers something in Coulson's ear. Coulson looks at Barton sharply before running an evaluating look over Ward. He answers Barton, his head turned away so Ward can't read his lips.

Barton grins and steps away from Coulson. Ward feels unease settle in the pit of his stomach. Mostly because Coulson's unreadable expression is still studying him from across the room. Ward has worked with Coulson for a couple months now. While he doesn't always like Coulson or Coulson's style, he has come to respect him. He has also learned that nothing good ever happens when Coulson's expression is like that.

Coulson takes the space from Barton as a chance to take off his jacket and drape it over the closest piece of furniture as well as a chance to finish taking off his tie. Barton takes another Gatorade from the fridge and drains it in a few quick swallows. Ward watches both of them as he sweats through his suit.

Barton ambles closer until he's within touch distance of Ward, and without warning, grabs Ward by the tie to kiss him a little less roughly than he kissed Coulson. Ward reacts on instinct. He might not be much of people person, but he has had to seduce people for missions. He can say with pride that he's been successful at that seduction. So he kisses back with all the technique he was taught in his seduction training. He kisses back until he has to break the kiss to breathe. Barton looks back at him calmly, creepily like Coulson except the edges of amusement in his eyes.

He almost jumps out of skin when a hand lands on his shoulder. Ward hadn't realized that Coulson moved until he felt the other man's hand. He wants to know how he should react to Barton's kiss and not being able to see Coulson's face and body language is messing with his ability to do that. Barton leans in again, but carefully doesn't touch Ward as he gives Coulson another kiss. Ward tries to sidestep from in between them, but Barton simply wraps a muscled arm around Ward's waist to prevent him from moving away.

The brush of Ward and Barton's lower bodies, in which Ward can feel Barton is already well on his way to being hard, causes Ward's brain to jump into hyper drive. He should be saying no, and stepping away from this situation. Coulson is his supervisory special agent. Barton is senior agent and an Avenger. They both outrank him by miles. This screams of unprofessionalism.

However, Ward also hasn't had sex in a long time. The press of Barton's body is already making his brain short circuit, but Coulson's consistent presence makes it nearly impossible to think clearly.

Coulson pulls away from his kiss with Barton to lean his forehead against the back of Ward's shoulder. Barton leans his own forehead against Ward's. Even though Ward hadn't been involved the kiss, he's still out of breath. They all just stand there panting and sweating for a second.

"We should hit the bed." Barton murmurs. He doesn't make it clear to who he's talking too.

"Probably." Coulson agrees.

Ward stays silent until Barton nudges him gently. "What do you think? Bed?"

"I… uh… I think… um…" Ward stammers.

Barton chuckles before he steps away from Ward. Ward makes an involuntary noise at the lack of contact, but he's also grateful for the space. He feels like he's on fire. Part of that he knows is because he's wearing a suit in the middle of the Columbian rainforest, but a greater part of the heat he's feeling he attributes to his arousal. Coulson also puts a little space between himself and Ward. He keeps his hand on Ward's shoulder, but moves to stand next to him instead of behind him.

Barton licks and nips at Coulson's lips as the senior agent allows him to be drawn into a deep kiss that has their tongues battling for dominance. Barton moves from Coulson's mouth to lick along the line of jaw before settling on focusing on Coulson's neck. Barton multi-tasks working on the buttons on Coulson's Oxford while also continuing to kiss Coulson's neck as Coulson tips his head back to allow Barton more access. Ward shifts uneasily feeling forgotten about.

No one comments about the scar on Coulson's chest as Barton's tongue moves lower and lower. Barton ends on his knees. He reaches out and steadies himself against Ward's legs. Then, he leans over to mouth Coulson through his pants. Coulson lets out an involuntary moan. Ward shudders. This is going to give him jerkoff material for years.

Coulson takes his hand off Ward's shoulder to nudge Barton's head away from him for a second. Barton looks up at him with disappointment displayed clearly across his face. Coulson simply tugs at Barton's wife beater. Barton helps him get it up and over his head, only letting go of Ward's leg for as long as it takes to get the shirt off. Coulson also takes the opportunity to efficiently strip out the unbuttoned Oxford and his suit pants. He places them over the back of the couch with his jacket. The second he's back, Barton presses his mouth back to Coulson's briefs directly over his cock.

Barton pulls away from Coulson to look up at Ward. "You should get naked and join in the fun."

Coulson gently cuffs the back of Barton's head, but doesn't contradict the archer. "So, are you just going to keep standing there Agent Ward?"

Ward hesitates for a second before reaching up to fumble with the buttons on shirt. He can't seem to make his fingers work. Even though he's pretty good a seduction during missions, he can't pretend the other two agents are just part of a mission. When he can't the buttons undone, he settles for taking off his jacket and tie to drop them on the ground despite the disapproving look Coulson gives him for the mistreatment of his suit. He still can't his fingers to make the buttons work when he returns back to them.

Barton simply rises to his feet gracefully. He reaches over to Ward and undoes his buttons for him easily. Ward shrugs out of his shirt while Barton undoes his belt and pants. Ward trips over his pants as he tries to get out of them ending up on his back. Barton looks down at him with amusement while Coulson actually lets out a light chuckle.

Barton leans down. He tangles a hand in Ward's short hair and tugs the other agent until he's on his knees. Barton's hand on his head guides him until he's on level with Coulson's cock. It's straining against the material of Coulson's briefs. The fabric is slightly darker from Barton's earlier mouthing and Coulson's own precum. Coulson reaches out and gently tips Ward's head up so he can look Ward in the eyes.

"You don't have to if you don't want too."

"You couldn't have told me that before?" Ward quips before he can help it.

Coulson frowns.

"I would have put up more of a protest if I didn't want this." Ward points out.

Coulson's hand on the underside of his jaw tightens. Ward doesn't say anything else beyond leaning forward and exhaling over Coulson. Barton lets out a noise because he certainly likes the view before him. Coulson doesn't make a sound until Ward presses an open mouth kiss to Coulson's clothed cock. The friction feels amazing to Coulson, and he doesn't hold back the long, low moan. Barton presses forward crowding Ward against Coulson even further. He wants Ward to make Coulson make more noises like the moan. The heady scent coming from Coulson's precum makes Ward light headed. Ward has to close his eyes and concentrate on breathing for a couple seconds to keep himself from swaying too much.

"Clint," Coulson orders, his voice is low and rough.

Ward doesn't look up. He knows he wouldn't understand the deeper order that Coulson gave Barton. Barton lets go of Ward's hair and steps away. Ward continues to gently mouth Coulson, ignoring the sounds of Barton rummaging in the background. Coulson slides his hand from under Ward's jaw to curl around the back of Ward's neck. He tugs Ward forward. Ward follows on his knees to the couch only a few feet away. Coulson settles back on the couch by the time Barton finishes rummaging and returns to them.

Barton drops down behind Ward and drops something on the floor. Ward doesn't have to look to be reasonably sure that it's a bottle of lube and a condom. He grows more sure when Barton's hand lingers on the waistband of his boxers.

"Do you mind?" Barton asks. He sounds surprisingly lucid.

"No. No." Ward pants out.

He brings his hands up to grip Coulson's thighs. They're slick with sweat. Barton's hand continues to linger on his waistband instead of dipping beneath it like Ward expects.

"You do know that I'm going to fuck you right? You're good with that?" Barton presses.

"Yes." Ward hisses. "Unless you're going to switch places with Coulson—

"Coulson doesn't like to be the one fucking." Barton corrects. "You've done this before?"

"I'm not a virgin. Just get on with it." Ward demands.

Barton works Ward's boxers over his hips and lets them pool at Ward's knees. He pushes Ward forward a little while tugging at Ward's knees to get a better angle. He covers a couple of fingers in lube and reaches forward. He reaches under Ward to stroke his balls for a second before sliding the fingers back to outline Ward's hole. Ward lets out a whimper as a shiver runs down his back. His skin glistens in sweat. The more Barton circles around his whole the louder he gets. Coulson makes a shushing noise above him and massages the back of Wards neck gently.

Barton takes the opportunity to insert a finger. Ward tenses for a second before relaxing. When Barton adds the second finger, Ward doesn't tense at all. He stays relaxed through the scissoring, but tenses again when Barton adds a third finger. He stays tense so Barton doesn't move. Coulson tugs on Ward's neck, bringing his attention back to Coulson's straining cock. Ward takes Coulson in his mouth through the briefs. He sucks at the taste of precum. Distracted, Ward relaxes little by little as Barton fucks him with his fingers.

Barton withdraws his hand after four fingers. Ward makes an unhappy noise and tries to cant his hips to follow Barton's hand. Barton rests a hand on the small of Ward's back as reassurance that he hasn't stopped permanently.

Barton looks up to see Coulson staring down at him with irises that are almost black from arousal. Barton is eager to fuck Ward, but he slows down enough for Coulson to enjoy the sight of him working his longue pants off. Coulson's eyes darken another shade when he sees that Barton had been commando the whole time. Barton grins at him while he rolls on a condom on and lubes it up. He rubs it against the crack in Ward's ass.

"Are you sure about this?" Barton asks.

"Fuck. Really? You're going to ask that now. I haven't told you to stop before now so I am definitely not going to tell you to stop now." Ward growls.

Barton smiles to Coulson before he slowly presses himself into Ward's ass. Ward makes a low sound and drops his head to rest in the V of Coulson's legs, stopping his current actions on Coulson's cock. Coulson doesn't blame him. He's been fucked by Barton enough to not blame Ward that all Ward can concentrate on is Barton.

Barton moves slowly at first, but he finds the harder and faster he presses into Ward, the more noise Ward makes. So, Barton presses harder and faster. He can't sustain the pace though, especially not as his balls tighten. The noises combined with the idea that Coulson is getting off from watching them fuck does Barton in. He presses his face between Ward's shoulder blades and thrusts through his own orgasm.

It takes Ward a couple of moments to compose himself enough that he can pick his face up to continue sucking Coulson. It doesn't take much push his past the edge. Barton doesn't hesitate to reach to Ward where he's still hard. It only takes the lightest touch before Ward is coming all over his stomach and Barton's hand. He drops his head to lean against Coulson's leg as he comes down. Barton throws an arm over on of Ward's shoulders and leans on him, catching his own breath. Coulson looks down at them not fazed by the fact that he came in his briefs.

The fact that he just had sex with his supervisory agent and an Avenger hits Ward hard. He groans and buries his face further into Coulson's leg.

"This is going to make things so awkward next time we're in the office." Ward mutters.

Coulson and Baron just laugh.


End file.
